My Immortal
by Devilishly Angelic
Summary: This is actually my first songfic...dedicated to Evanescence, the band who made the song in the first place. It's about Violet getting over the loss of Quigley. Please review after reading...


A/N: This is a songfic adapted from My Immortal, by Evanescence.  
  
Disclaimer: The song My Immortal is not made or owned by me: it was written, performed and popularized by Evanescence.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
Violet Baudelaire sighed and looked out the window. She had been immersed in her thoughts for quite a while now.  
  
"Violet, what's wrong?" Her younger brother Klaus opened the door to her room. "Are you feeling OK? Don't tell me you're thinking of the times we've been chased by that terrible Count Olaf!"  
  
She paid no attention and continued to gaze into the stars. Yes, she did think of that madman who often chased her and her two siblings. He had attempted to kill the Baudelaire children's parents but failed. Now the trio was safe and sound in their new house, with their surviving parents.  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
But it wasn't Count Olaf, or his schemes to get his hands on the Baudelaire fortune that was bugging Violet right now. It was a person, a very special person she had met some time ago.  
  
When Violet and Klaus had gone to the Mortmain Mountains to rescue Sunny Baudelaire, the two older children had met the last Quagmire triplet—Quigley Quagmire. Violet had grown quite fond of him, and vice- versa.  
  
After the Baudelaires and Quigley escaped once more from the villain and his troupe, the triplet had been separated from his new friends...and from Violet. The eldest Baudelaire had been missing him lately, even when she was in the company of her family.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"Violet, it's time for bed," Mrs. Baudelaire peeked into her daughter's room and found her still perched on the windowsill. Violet went to her mother and gave her a kiss, and decided to get ready for bed. However, her mind was still focused on Quigley Quagmire's mysterious disappearance.  
  
She couldn't bear to think of the possible things that could have happened to her friend. She couldn't forget about him either...and the eldest Baudelaire thought of him as more than a friend.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
Violet tiptoed out of her room so that she wouldn't rouse her parents, and gently knocked on Klaus' door.  
  
"Come in," her brother responded. She entered the room and found the middle Baudelaire in bed. He wasn't sleeping though; he was up, reading a book.  
  
"Klaus, do you remember the times we were together with Quigley Quagmire?" asked Violet, sitting on Klaus' bed.  
  
He put his book on the bedside table and nodded. "Remember the time when he was telling us all about his experience with the Quagmire fire? It's a good thing we were there to comfort him. It must be a pain to think of all those things, especially when you don't have anyone beside you."  
  
Violet agreed. "And I can still recall the time when we helped him find the burnt ruins of V.F.D. headquarters, and helped him even when we were facing Olaf at the peak of the tallest mountain," she added.  
  
"We really helped him," said Klaus. He patted his sister's shoulder when he saw that Violet was about to cry.  
  
"Good...good night, Klaus," said Violet tearfully as she walked out the door, and back into her own room.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Violet awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up, her mind feeling no clearer than last night. In fact, she could barely concentrate on changing out of her nightgown and into her regular clothes.  
  
The eldest Baudelaire trudged down the stairs for breakfast, and found her reunited family seated. But they didn't look reunited at all...their faces showed either concern or sorrow.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Violet groggily. Mr. Baudelaire answered by holding up a newspaper sadly.  
  
LAST QUAGMIRE TRIPLET PERISHES IN FLASH FLOOD Rived River overflows and floods the nearest town. Quigley Quagmire is the only casualty, and was outside on the sidewalks when the flood raged.  
  
Klaus, Sunny and the children's mother looked at Violet sadly. Violet herself looked inconsolable. She broke down into tears and ran back up to her room.  
  
"Violet sad?" asked Sunny curiously. Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire, and their son nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Violet flung herself onto her bed and cried, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. While she sobbed, she inadvertently fell asleep again, and her thoughts began to wander even farther.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
She imagined the scene of Quigley's death. She could see the river overflowing and flooding the town, the great currents of water entering the town and overtaking Quigley from behind, Quigley's last attempts to escape from the frustrating flood. Violet could even hear his voice inside her head, shouting for help, shouting for assistance. No one, it seemed, had heard his pleas.  
  
No longer did she have those wonderful dreams of herself and her reunited family, or those thoughts of Olaf and his troupe being thrown into jail. Tidbits of information about the last triplet began to swirl in her head.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
Violet opened her eyes and found herself back in her own room, still absorbed in thoughts about her friend. She sat up, shivering, tears still streaming down her face. The eldest Baudelaire was aware of the fact that it had been many months since their meeting with Quigley, but he seemed eternally pasted into Violet's mind.  
  
She felt guilty; she wasn't there to help when a large, destructive flood took Quigley by surprise, and told him that he would soon meet his demise. She wasn't even there to reassure him before his death. Violet buried her face in her hands.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
She closed her eyes and said aloud, "Quigley is dead now, and I have to go on without him."  
  
Klaus came into Violet's room, carrying Sunny in his arms. The Baudelaire parents followed behind them.  
  
"Violet," began Mrs. Baudelaire, as she seated herself beside her eldest daughter, "it is oftentimes very, very sad to lose someone you know and love. But we can't always dwell on that particular event, right? I mean, we still have our whole lives before us, and we can't waste them thinking of only one thing that will never come back."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to completely forget about your friend, Violet," added Mr. Baudelaire, sitting down on Violet's other side. "You still have memories, and they will never die. Just keep thinking of the good times you have, and don't dwell too much on the bad things."  
  
Klaus and Sunny sat down at Violet's feet. "Don't worry, Violet," said Klaus. "We will all be with you during the mourning of Quigley's death. But honestly, you were taking the whole thing too seriously."  
  
Violet wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Thanks. I could not imagine what sorry state I would be in without all of you," she sighed. She gave each of her parents and siblings a big hug.  
  
"Now," said her mother, "your breakfast is getting cold, and we're supposed to go on a nice trip to a museum. Do hurry up, and don't get too obsessed with such a thing like death."  
  
The eldest Baudelaire nodded, and stood up. Her family accompanied her outside. And while they went down the stairs into the dining room, Violet felt slightly relieved. She knew that Quigley can never be brought back to life, but she still had the memories...and the fork-assisted climbing shoes she wore when they both climbed a mountain to save Sunny.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
Her spirits were slowly lifted as she concentrated only on the great times they shared together, foiling villains and saving the youngest Baudelaire, to name a few. As the whole family walked to the park, Violet's mind was no longer on Quigley's death, but on the wonderful memories she filed away in her memory...and the wonderful memories she will experience on the Baudelaires' first trip to the park in ages. 


End file.
